Return of Nancy Bobofit
by storywriter16
Summary: Do you remember Nacy Bobofit? She was the girl who bullied Percy and Grover in the Lighting Thief. What would her reaction be when she sees Percy again after BOO? What would her reaction be when she finds out the scrawny loser she used to bully has a gorgeous girlfriend named Annabeth. Takes place after BOO, (I am so sorry I am horrible at summaries, but I hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, this is my first ever story. I know it's kind of a weird thing to write about but I've been searching around on and haven't found anything about Nancy. Anyways I got this idea when I read a Headcanon about Nancy seeing Percy again and I just thought about how every single bully that has bullied Percy would react seeing him after everything he's done, so I decided to write about.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Heroes Of Olympus, but if there's ever a real life Purge guess that the first time I'm going to do is. Yeah, that's right, steal PJO and HOO. (Seriously I've said this to my mom and she was very disappointed.)**

Nancy POV

I was sitting in the park, my back resting against a big tree. I stared at the small device in my hand. _"There goes number 8!_ " I mentally shouted. My boyfriend of two weeks just dumped me over text. I don't understand guys at all! Ok sure sometimes I can get a little controlling or some may call it clingy but come on! I'm a hot red with a bunch of money! I mean my family is rich, like " _hello what else could you want in a girl!"_

"Urg your such a Seaweed Brain!" I heard a girl say from behind my backrest. I put my phone in my pocket and turned my head so I could see what was going on. Ok, I'm sure some of you are thinking, " _wow what an eavesdropper Nancy!"_ But hey I'm interested and I wanted to know what was going on. When I turned my head I saw a couple, sitting across from each other, their knees touching. The girl had blonde hair with princesses curls, and I will admit, she was gorgeous! She looked like a typical Cali girl except for her eyes. They were a piercing gray, which kind of intimidated me. The guy she was talking to was very very handsome. His raven black hair was messed up like he just got out of bed giving him this trouble-maker look. But the thing that got me was his beautiful sea-green eyes. They were like emeralds! They were so familiar but I couldn't think of where I've seen them!

"But I'm your Seaweed Brain right?" The guy said making a pouty face. I noticed the girl was trying really hard not to smile but was failing really badly.

"Shut up!" She laughed playfully pushing him away by his cheek. At that moment the guy imminently fell over his clutching his cheek!

"Ahh! You hurt me! Assault! Assault I say!" The guy yelled.

"Shh! Your idiot you're going you create a scene!" The girl scolded.

"You hurt me Annabeth!" The guy said sitting back up still clutching his cheek where the girl, Annabeth I guess, pushed him. "Kiss it!" He yelled. Annabeth shook her head.

"Your such a baby!"

"Kiss it or I'll scream again!" He threatened. Annabeth shook her head again. "Oh don't think I'll do it!" The guy opened his mouth to scream, but Annabeth covered it with her hand.

"Fine," she sighed. As she leaned in to kiss the guys cheek, he turned his head at the last minute so their lips connected. When they pulled out the guy had a smug look on his face, while the girl was blushing like a tomato. I gagged. That was so unbelievable. No guy can love a girl that much.

"Ew!" I said. Big mistake. The guy heard me and stood up, Annabeth not that far behind him. I tried to hide myself behind the tree but he was already around it.

"No way!" He growled. "Nancy Bobofit." I was beyond confused. I mean sure my dad been in some magazines but no one really knows who I am.

"Uh… do I know you?" I will admit, I was terrified. This guy was **very very** **very** muscular and could beat me up in a minute so I really needed to watch my mouth right now.

"Oh, you're going to tell me you don't remember?" He clenched his fists. His eyes flashed with anger. "Does the name Percy Jackson ring a bell?"

" _No freaking way!"_ I mentally cursed. No way this was the Percy Jackson from middle school. That kid was a loser. A scrawny loser. The ripped, handsome man standing in front of me could not the kid I bullied.

"P-Percy?!" I said in awe.

"Perce who is she?" Annabeth said grabbing his arm. Woah, woah, hold up! Percy Jackson, the kid I bullied, the kid that was a disater waiting to happen, got a girlfriend. A drop dead gorgeous girlfriend. A girlfriend made me feel bad about myself.

"Nancy Bobofit, the girl who bullied me and Grover in 6th grade." Annabeth automatically glared at me.

"I've heard a lot about you Nancy, and let me say, it was anything good." Annabeth said with so much hate in her voice. Suddenly a bunch of hate and confidence filled my body. This girl, hasn't even met me yet she already hates me? What the hell?  
"Woah woah, hold up blondie, you don't even know me, the only things you know about me is stuff your boyfriend told you! Did your parents ever teach you to listen to both sides of a story before hating?" I smirked. "Dumb blonde,"I muttered.

"Oh Hades no!" Annabeth yelled and leaped at me. I screamed. My body was filled with terror. Sure she was about my height but there was something in her eyes. Her eyes read, "I can kill you with one punch!" and I have to say, I believed them. I branced for impact but it never came. When I opened my eyes again I saw her struggling to get out of Percy's grip around her waist. "PERCY LET ME GO!" She yelled.

"Come on Wise Girl, she's not worth it." He said to her and glared at me. I was terrified. I backed myself up against the tree.

"PERCY LET GO!" She kicked and scratched against him. Honestly how the heck did it not hurt him?!

"Hey hey, Annabeth listen," Percy said putting her down and put his hands on her shoulders. "Let it go, she's not worth it."

"But-" She didn't finish because Percy's lips crashed into hers. I couldn't help but feel jealous, _"Why doesn't any guy love me like that?"_ I thought. When they pulled apart Percy spoke again.  
"I love you Wise Girl, don't waste your time on her." Annabeth looked like something just melted inside of her. "Good seeing you Nancy," Percy said, draping his arm over Annabeth and walking away with her. I stared in awe at the couple. _"He's changed so much."_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **So did you like it?**

 **I'm terribly sorry if this story is cheesy and like "been there done that," it's just this is my first time writing a fanfiction and posting it and I'm still trying to get into the swing of things, but I really really hope you enjoy what I write and please please please review! I honestly love writing and I've always wanted to get my writing out there!**

 **Also to help me out I beg of you, please review topics and themes you want me to write about and I will do my best to write about them. I would like to write weekly stories for you guys and getting more and more topics would be great especially if there from you guys.**

 **So thank you so much for reading and hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Love, story_writer_16.**


	2. STARTING IT UP AGAIN!

Hey Guys,

Alright, alright. I think this is my most requested story to write and I was just rereading it and the reviews are so sweet that I think it would be cruel and evil not to finish it or start it up again. Now, as some of you might now, I am a horrible ADHD (see I am a demigod, would you believe I'm dyslexic too) so writing chapter stories are really really hard for me (that's kinda why all my stories are oneshots) but I really really want to continue it because you guys want me to. So I really need more and more ideas for it. Please please review for me! I really really need them if you guys want me to continue!


End file.
